Carnivals
by AlphonseHeiderich
Summary: Yoh, Hana, Anna and Hao go to a carnival. YohXAnna
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer** I don't own shaman king

Hey !

Please reveiw !

Here's a story about Hana, Yoh, Anna and Hao.

Hana is Yoh and Anna's son.

**ANGRY RICEBALL IN A SAILOR UNIFORM** HURRY UP !

NOOOOOOOOO! NOT THE RICEBALL !

Ok ok the story...

**Carnivals**

It was a lovely summer morning. It was Saturday and Hana was going to the carnivals with hs mum, dad and uncle.

The alarm clock started to ring soHana woke up and swithed it off. He yawned ang looked up at the calander.

"Woo-Hoo! It's Saturday!" Hana shouted. He got dressed and ran to his parent's room.

Yoh was sleeping with his arm round his wife's waist and Anna was snuggled up next to her husband.

"Mummy! Daddy! It's Saturday! Time to go to the carnivals!" Hana shouted.

"Huh...Hana It's seven thirty go back to sleep" Yoh yawned.

"Hana you're dressed already! Thats a surprise" Anna said.

"I wanna go to the carnivals!" Hana said.

"Ok we'll be ready in a minute!" Anna said.

"Do we have to take my brother?" Yoh asked.

"Yup! uncle Hao has to come he's funny!" Hana replied.

_**At Hao's house**_

_Ding Dong, Ding Dong!_

The flower team anwsered the door.

"Hey Hana" Macchi said "How are you little dude?"

Then Macchi lifted Hana up and hugged him.

"You can come in and wait for Hao. He's in a shower" Kanna said.

"Hao's so happy because he's getting to spend time with his brother and his family" Marion said.

Yoh, Anna and Hana sat down in Hao's living room.

"Whoa! Uncle Hao sure does like the colour red!" Hana said as he stared at the red paint on the walls.

"That's because he likes fire, Hana" Yoh informed Hana as he ruffeld his son's hair.

"Hana how old are you?" Kanna asked.

"Five!" Hana replied.

"Awww you're so kawaii!" Macchi and Marion said at the same time and they both hugged him.

"Who was at the door girls?" A voice shouted from upstairs.

"Your broher and his family, Master!" Marion shouted back.

"Cool!" Hao said aas he ran down the stairs.

"Uncle Hao!" Hana shouted as he hugged Hao.

Hey there's my favourite nephew!" Hao said.

"I'm your only nephew!" Hana said.

"Hao are you still going to the carnivals with us?" Anna asked.

"Of course! I would'nt miss it for the world!" Hao said.

"You missed our wedding Hao!" Yoh said.

"No I did'nt! I was just late that's all!" Hao replied.

"Yeah two hour's late!" Yoh said " You came right at the bit when Yohmei said 'If anyone has a reson why these two should not marry say now' so it looked like you did'nt want me to marry Anna!"

"I did want you two to marry Anna" Hao said "You two where born to be together forever!"

"Thanks bro!" Yoh said.


	2. Afraid of heights!

Hello !

Yoh, Anna, Hana and Hao are at the carnivals

Now the fun begins!

_**At the carnivals**_

"Hey look at that ride...no that one! Wait that one is cool. Can I get some candy floss or icecream? I scream..you scream...we all scream for icecream! Haha!..Can I get something to eat wait no if i have some thing to eat and go on a ride I'll be sick" Hana said excitedly "I wanna go on that ride...no that one...or maybe that one!"

"I knew he'd be a pain in the butt" Anna said.

"Hao why dont you take him a on a ride?" Yoh asked his brother.

"Hai!"Hao said "Come Hana lets go on that one!" Hao pointed to a ride called the flame wheel.

"Cool!" Lets go!" Hana shouted then they disappeared into the crowd.

"Now that we're alone lets go on that ride!" Yoh said as he pointed to the Tunnel of Love.

"No lets go on the feris wheel" Anna said she knew her husband was afraid of heights.

"Ok!" Yoh said. They both got on the ride and sat on the seat.

"Did you pick this ride because you thought I am afraid of heights?" Yoh said "I'm not afraid of heights anymore!"

"Oh really?" Anna said.

"Yeah!" Yoh said.

"Do you think Hana will be ok with your brother?" Anna asked "He did try to destroy all humans and rule the world!"

"Hana will be ok! If he was a human then I would be worried but he's not he's a shaman" Yoh said"Anyway I think my brother has changed"

"Oh..Ok" Anna said then she smiled at him. the ride was starting. Yoh looked at Anna she looked scared.

"Anna whats wrong?" Yoh asked "You're not worried about Hana are you?"

"Thats not it!" Anna said "I'm...I'm afraid of heights!"

"Thats ok I was afraid of heights too!" Yoh comforted his wife. Anna put her head on Yohs shoulder. Yoh hugged her tightly and Anna kissed him.

Both Yoh and Anna were twenty years old. They had been engaged ever since they were ten.They got married when they were thirteen and had Hana when they were fifteen.

_**On the flame wheel**_

"Whee! This is so fun!" Hana shouted.

"Yeah! WAHOO !" Hao shouted as they got spinned around in a little carriage going up and down.

"I wonder what mummy and daddy are doing?" Hana said.

"I'm sure that two are having their own fun!" Hao said.

_**On feris wheel**_

"It'll be ok! You dont have to be afraid!" Yoh said softly.

"I wont be afraid when the boy I love is sitting next to me!" Anna said.

"I love you too!" Yoh said. Yoh pulled Anna closer to him and kissed her.

Anna kissed Yoh back and started to play with his hair.

_**On the flame wheel**_

"Cool! Lets do that again!" Hana said. Then he saw his mum and dad sitting on a bench.

"Mummy! Daddy!" Hana shouted as he hugged his parents.

"Hey Hana!" Yoh said "Ready to go home yet?"

"No not yet" Hana said as he went with his uncle to diffrent rides.

Yoh and Anna went on others rides.

**THE END **


End file.
